Tratado de Patología Castleiana
by CarlosM
Summary: Recopilación de la diversas enfermedades que te pueden afectar si estás en el fandom. Una locura con algo de humor para sobrevivir al hiatus
1. Prefacio

**Tratado de Patología Castleiana**

**Prefacio del autor**

Al parecer todos los libros de medicina empiezan así, y este no iba ser menos. Esto no es más que una colección de los desvaríos de una mente que sufre las terribles (y seguramente irreversibles) consecuencias de la letal combinación de exámenes con el hiatus navideño.

Se trata de recopilar, explicar y compartir la multitud de enfermedades, síndromes y patologías que afectan al castle fandom, siempre en clave de humor y autocrítica. Esta locura no pretende ofender a nadie, aunque en algún momento trataremos el tema del talifanismo y sus derivados

La idea es publicar de forma periódica. Con periodo variable concretamente, dependiendo de mí grado de locura transitoria / inspiración (y del tiempo que tenga). Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, propuestas, sugerencias, peticiones, ruegos y lamentos, siempre y cuando sigan el espíritu del "fic" , es decir, el humor absurdo.


	2. Heteroflexibilidad I

**Síndrome de Heteroflexibilidad Stanatic**

Se trata de una patología extendida en el fandom, de gravedad variable y con síntomas temporales. La principal (y única) causa es una sobre-exposición a Stana en cualquiera de sus formas (fotos, videos, o entrevistas se encuentran entre los medios de infección más comunes)

La sintomatología es diversa y la duración depende del grado de exposición. Suele incluir pérdida instantánea de bragas, temperatura corporal elevada, dudas sobre la tendencia sexual (también conocido como Stanasexualidad) y sonrisas espásticas (generalmente causadas por sonrisas de la propia Stana) así como un aumento repentino de salivación

En casos leves o moderados los síntomas remiten de forma natural con el tiempo. No obstante se recomienda una ducha fría para evitar el empeoramiento y acelerar la recuperación. En casos graves se puede utilizar una terapia de choque compuesta a base de fotos de maromos (a elegir por la paciente y/o doctora)

Si alguno de sus familiares o amigos presenta los síntomas antes expuestos, cierre automáticamente whatsapp, twitter y cualquier otro medio de comunicación con el afectado. El síndrome de heteroflexibilidad es altamente contagioso. Si sospecha de algún contacto, no abra ninguna foto, video o grabación que este le mande. De no seguir las indicaciones, un brote podría convertirse en una epidemia


	3. Heteroflexibilidad II

**Heteroflexibilidad aguda inducida por FLO**

También conocida como Acute FLO-induced heteroflexibility o A-FLO-IHF por sus siglas en inglés. Se trata de una cepa especialmente virulenta de la heteroflexibilidad stanatic causa por la infección con el _streptoFLOcus Pornosus_

Presenta unos síntomas similares a la heteroflexibilidad común pero con mayor gravedad. Además suele venir acompañada de una subida en la factura del agua (por las duchas frías), desbarajustes hormonales y destrucción repentinas de puertas por empotramiento. Es normal que durante la etapa de incubación el paciente se sienta desorientado y confuso con su nueva inclinación sexual. Se trata también de la primera causa de #muerteporkiki en el mundo

Los brotes infecciosos son comunes durante las votaciones de los PCA, pudiendo alcanzar el grado de pandemia si no son controlados adecuadamente. La reciente incorporación de un límite diario de fotos en twitter es una medida a nivel mundial (aunque poco efectiva) para evitar el contagio

Actualmente no existe cura conocida para esta enfermedad (no creo que haya nadie buscándola, ni falta que hace) Aun así el paciente puede acudir a grupos de terapia proporcionados por la AIAS (Asociación Internacional de Afectados por Stana) a fin de paliar los síntomas.


	4. Ovarios Filliónicos

**Ovarios Filliónicos**

Se trata de un trastorno que afecta generalmente a fillioners, aunque en algunas ocasiones puede presentarse de forma leve y pasajera a otros pacientes. Su origen es idiopático (palabra que han inventado los médicos para decir "no tenemos ni idea de cuál es su origen") y suele aparecer en forma de crisis intermitentes que remiten con el tiempo

El detonante de las crisis puede ser un estímulo visual, auditivo u olfativo de Nathan (sabemos que hay gente con la suerte/desgracia de haberle olido). El desarrollo de los periodos críticos suelen venir precedido por convulsiones, espasmos, hormigueos, temblores y subidas de temperatura. La duración de los ataques es altamente variable, pudiendo comprender intervalos de unos minutos a varios días. Algunos estudios (hechos por mí y con nula validez científica) sugieren que la duración y gravedad de las crisis es inversamente proporcional a la temporada a la que pertenece la foto (aquellas causadas por la temporada cuatro son apenas imperceptibles). La cantidad de photoshop de la foto también parece ser un factor determinante.

El estímulo produce una activación masiva del sistema autónomo simpático, lo que aumenta el ritmo cardiaco así como la presión sanguínea. A medida que los síntomas evolucionan, los niveles de estrógenos en sangre aumentan, llegando a alcanzar concentraciones superiores a los 9000 mg por ml de sangre.

Cuando las crisis alcanzan su punto álgido, se produce una respuesta autoinmune que ataca generalmente al sistema reproductor. Esto conlleva una explosión repentina y descontrolada de los ovarios, con una onda expansiva que pude afectar al tejido colindante. Se baraja la posibilidad de que se trate de un mecanismo de autodefensa para evitar un embarazo remoto por Nathan (no está demostrado que sea imposible, aunque de su canario ya hablaremos otro día). Tras la explosión ovaril, los síntomas remiten, los órganos afectados se regeneran y el paciente recupera la normalidad (dentro de lo que cabe) pudiendo incluso sufrir ataques de heteroflexibilidad

Por ahora no existe cura (estamos trabajando en ello) por lo que la prevención es fundamental. En pacientes que sufren de Ovarios Filliónicos se aconseja evitar fotografías de las primeras temporadas así como la serie _Firefly_ y su continuación _Serenity_.


End file.
